<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles of the Diviner by TheMirrorDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589613">The Chronicles of the Diviner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorDemon/pseuds/TheMirrorDemon'>TheMirrorDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Darkness, Friendship, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, It's inside a dream but still, No Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rating May Change, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorDemon/pseuds/TheMirrorDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since the final battle against Xehanort, and Isa is finally living a life of his own.</p><p>One who just so happens to get full of nightmares as soon as he feels comfortable. It's him, it's there, it's everywhere.</p><p>The moon is calling.</p><p>When a feral need arises through Isa's being one day, he decides he can't risk destroying the peacefull life he hadn't had time to enjoy because of everything he's dealing with and decides he's gotta get some help.</p><p>(So yeah, this has plot now... Still will have adorable kiddos and Isa dealing with issues but now not only mental ones. Anyway, come read some Isa development)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Some descriptions of gore and fantasy torture during a dream.</p><p>Hi, this is the start of my collection of Isa post-KHII. Idk if this will have a plot or smth, I just really love Isa and wanted to learn how to write him in chara. Anyway, have some angst.</p><p>EDIT: So yeah... It has plot. I was editing this and changed some stuff to help the pace, and that stuff turned into its own thing, so now Isa needs help with his trauma and his berserk problem. Will probably search for a beta reader later. Any mistakes PLEASE DO TELL ME, english it's not my native language and I'm prone to make mistakes.<br/>Without further ado, the "Isa dealing with the trauma he developed during those 10 years as a Nobody under Xemnas" fic we didn't need.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isa woke up covered in cold sweat.</p><p>It had been a while now since his nightmares started and that meant it's also been a while since the last time he slept peacefully. Every time it’s something different. Sometimes he’s being slashed through the face until bleeding. Other times his heart is being extracted from his body and sometimes he’s being held down and forced to become a Vessel for some old geezer who was a lot of back up plans for his evil schemes.</p><p>But in every single one of them, he saw Xemnas’ face.</p><p>It’s been burned inside his mind. That stupid condescending smirk of his that always brandished his face with that aura of superiority that was so...Xemnas. Every nightmare has involved Xemnas' mocking stare directed at him in some way or another.</p><p>By the Hearts, he really hates him.</p><p>Isa rose from the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. Turning the lights on and squinting at the light, he pulled off the towel he covered his mirror with and looked at his reflection. Hideous.</p><p>He glared at the big ‘X’ in the middle of his face, his hand caressing along it, massaging the bridge of his nose where the two slashes meet. He bit his lip. </p><p>After all these months that cursed sigil on his face never fails to make him feel horrible. Every mirror he could find had to be covered. And yet he still tried to look at himself every day, hoping one day he’ll see himself and won’t feel nauseated at the sight of that horrific mark. Today it’s not that day it seems. </p><p>He covered the mirror again. Tally up another day of loathing it seems.</p><p>What time was it anyway? He checked his phone. 5:31 a.m. Great.</p><p>Deciding he wasn’t going to make do with going to bed again he washed his face and went to the kitchen to try and make himself some coffee. Maybe that would make him think about something else instead of the nightmares. A distraction is always welcome.</p><p>While waiting for the water to boil, Isa thought of how frequent his nightmares became recently. It started with one through the first months since he moved to Twilight Town and then every week for the last two months.</p><p>Lea obviously noticed his deteriorated morale and cranky attitude, but Isa always tried to convince him that he took a lot of appointments lately.</p><p>Even if it was an innocent lie, it was still lying to Lea.</p><p>The Diviner job wasn’t a busy deal. Yes, he did took his time with his readings now that when he used his power he can ACTUALLY do divination, not just going magically-enhanced bonkers.</p><p>But most people asked him about trivial things, like knowing if they should start a business, go make an inversion, take a trip or ask that special person out. The people who needed him for actual important questions that would require him taking some time using his powers full force were, well… Ironically, Nobody.<br/>
Or used to be Nobodies.</p><p>Very rarely Ansem the Wise and his apprentices would require his opinion on stuff that could help Hollow Bastion. And the Guardians of Light would ask about any clue of Sora's whereabouts, or any hint to future Heartless attacks to other worlds. </p><p>It wasn’t nearly enough times to explain the dark circles under his eyes and both Isa and Lea knew that he was a Big liar.<br/>
The water started boiling, taking Isa’s mind out of the hole it was falling into. </p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Lea, right? It’s just that he doesn’t wanna inconvenience him with his mental issues. But… that still sounds bad. Lea is his friend. His BEST friend. Isa shouldn’t fear telling him about his night terrors. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.</p><p>It is what it is. A dog with its tail between its legs.</p><p>He poured his coffee and went to his room. His small apartment didn’t have a dining room. It didn’t even have a living room. Well it used to, but he transformed it into his work area. So, he either ate on the small kitchen counter or his room and being honest he just wanted to be comfortable while drinking his coffee so bed it was.</p><p>He took a sip from the coffee and leaned back against the back of his bed.</p><p>In the six months he had been here on Twilight Town there hasn’t been any way he could get rid of the nightmares. The magic he knew didn’t worked like that. And he couldn’t trust the other magic users he knew.</p><p>Aqua? He’s on thin fucking ice with her. Namine? She’s still afraid of him. Yen Sid? He barely helped the Guardians, he wouldn’t help someone he doesn’t know. Ienzo? His powers are not really magic. Even if he did help Isa he would tell Lea and that’s a no.</p><p>He was doomed to deal with it on his own. Figures, he’s had to even back then when he was a Nobody. </p><p>Isa frowned. He can’t possibly be thinking of his stupid jealousy again. It’s… It really is messing his mind, huh? His mood dampened. He finished his coffee in one gulp and sighed.</p><p>The sun was finally rising.</p><p>He left the cup on top of the little coaster he brought, atop the bedside drawers. His eyes closed and he breathed in. His gums itched and he could feel his nails hurting. </p><p>The moon didn’t turned him berserk anymore, yet the need to transform was still there. He breathed in, trying to focus his mind out of the uncomfortable feeling of his body calling him to snap. It definitely was because of the nightmares messing his sleeping schedule.</p><p>He extended his hand towards the ceiling, spreading his fingers out. His nails stopped hurting finally. The sensation on his gums was still there, but he didn’t felt like chewing stuff again. He curled up on his bed.</p><p>Xemnas… Oh, that fucking manipulating bastard. </p><p>If Isa could punch him in the face he could. He really deserved to pay for every moment he tortured Isa, for every second he felt useless under his command and every night he… No, that was never real. Where was he? Oh yeah, revenge.</p><p>Maybe he could go berserk on him and go to town with his stupid face. His claws could make pretty deep lines along his eyes, maybe he could even grab his face with them and leave half moons all over his face as a reminder of WHO was getting revenge against him. Isa had an ‘X’ all over his face given by him, it was only fair Xemnas got a custom scar of his own, or maybe many. He could even give a bite or two. Yeah, those could hurt. </p><p>Maybe cover his arms in bites after he tries to wrestle against him. He could have incapacitated Xemnas so easily if he hadn’t been so scared, he could do that this time. Let his canines dive into his flesh, ripping his skin and letting the blood flow. Delicious crimson that just came out of his body, flowing into his mouth. The taste of iron filling the hunger for revenge he had.</p><p>He could hurt him, torture him and make him pay for everything he made Isa go through.</p><p>M A Y B E   D E V O U R   H I M   W H O L E</p><p>Isa snapped awake, surprised at his own thoughts. W-What had just gone through his mind? When did he fell asleep?</p><p>He stood from where he was curled up thinking of possible murder in a panic and looked for his phone.</p><p>He could feel it. He had never been so bloodthirsty before. That didn’t made sense, he had it under control, everything was okay. He’s an adult and can deal with his own nature.<br/>
He can control himself.</p><p>…Can he?</p><p>He found his phone and immediately clicked the first number on his contact list. </p><p>One ring, Two rings. He picked up.</p><p>“Hey Isa, what’s up?”</p><p>Isa breathed in. “Lea… I need some help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waxing Crescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lea and the bois try to find solutions for Isa's issue. </p><p>Still looking for a beta, but I'm gonna post these chapters until I give up. Mistakes be damned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lea sat on Isa’s bed, elbows on his knees.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me that you’re having an issue with your berserk form just now.” </p><p>Isa nodded.</p><p>Lea had arrived as soon as he could after hearing Isa’s worried tone over the phone. Immediately after he arrived Isa told him everything, from the nightmares to the sudden hunger and losing control over his berserk form even without the moon on the sky.</p><p>Lea sighed. “Why didn’t you reach to me sooner? If it really has been messing you up since that long ago we could have found a solution before it got this bad.” He sounded irritated. Not with Isa of course, but with his friend's stubbornness. </p><p>Isa looked at the floor from where he was leaning against the door.</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you. And it’s only the nightmares that had been annoying me for that long. The craving is… recent.” Isa said. Thank the hearts it hasn’t manifested itself again.</p><p>Lea frowned. “Yeah, and we could have found a solution for that too. You know I know you were hurt back then. And you know I was hurt too. I healed from that, I could have help you heal too.” He pointed out.</p><p>Isa bit his lip. Ugh, what he’s about to say it’s gonna sound so stupid.</p><p>“I-I didn’t want to take your time from spending it with the young ones.”</p><p>Lea pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“You gotta be kidding me, Isa” </p><p>“Well? What can I do? It’s been so long since I’ve been complete. I don’t know how-“ Isa breathed in, noticing his tone getting really pointed. “I don’t know how to express myself. More like I don’t remember” He finished.</p><p>Lea chuckled a little. “So, you’re emotionally constipated. That’s not new.” Isa glared at him and Lea raised his hands in mock defense.</p><p>“I gotta say, though. I didn’t expect you to actually be reaching for help instead of searching for the solution on your own.” Lea arched his eyebrow and Isa returned the gesture. </p><p>“Oh, but I did. Everything I tried didn’t work, so, here we are.”</p><p>The Luna Diviner, second hand to the Lord Superior of the Organization XIII. One of the biggest forces to be reckoned with, here after his recompletion. Reduced to a mere foolish, scared and uncontrolled semi-human. Seems about right.</p><p>“That’s it, come ‘ere” </p><p>Lea stood from the bed, reaching with his arm to Isa, who closed the distance with a hug.</p><p>Isa let himself melt into the hug, basking in the warmth his friend emanated. Hugging Lea had always been a really nice thing as kids. Specially during winter when they would visit each other and cuddle under the covers until falling asleep. Always leaving Isa with a feeling of comfort he rarely found anywhere. </p><p>Even now in this situation the feeling was there.</p><p>Lea patted his back and then squeezed him lightly.</p><p>“We’re gonna find a solution, Isa. Just next time don’t hide stuff from the ones who can help you, you stubborn prick.” Isa chuckled, separating from the hug. “I recall you were the one who was nicknamed “Pyro porcupine” in middle school, my friend.”</p><p>Lea punched him jokingly on the arm and smiled.</p><p>Yeah, maybe Isa should have reached out before. Well, he’s not complaining now.</p>
<hr/><p>“What about hypnosis?” Xion inquired. </p><p>Roxas tapped quickly on his phone. “I dunno, Xion. It’s a tricky thing to deal with and maybe Isa is not susceptible to it.”</p><p>After talking with Lea at his apartment, the red-head insisted on looking with the other two of the trio for options. Isa had to go through explaining everything again and by now he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally.</p><p>He’s also not used to social butterflies bombarding him from everywhere, even if it’s just questions. His social battery is running out. </p><p>What if he’s kind of introverted? He’s gonna bite whoever judges him for that.</p><p>No, wait. Scratch that. No biting. He’s no feral being.</p><p>Hit them. Yeah.</p><p>Back to the topic at hand, Xion hummed after another idea down the drain.</p><p>They have been at it for a while now, and they were running out of options. Internet only helped so much and even three people were bound to run out of ideas. They went from traditional medicine to voodoo (something he doesn’t want to mess with honestly) and lots of other options. Now they were on blank it seems.</p><p>Roxas twisted himself from where he was laying on the couch. “So how does your berserk thing-y works, exactly?”</p><p>Isa shifted on his spot a little uncomfortable. It’s way easier talking about his power with Lea, but then again, he’s known Lea for a long time now.</p><p>“It’s not really my power. I commune with higher beings and reach other realities through my power, allowing me to see things others can’t. I mainly use it to see the future or snippets of it, hence the Luna Diviner title. But when I was transformed into a Nobody, a hidden instinct inside myself was awoken and set free because of the darkness.” Isa bit his lip. “So now every time I tried to use them I would snap and well, things would go south for anyone else going against me.”</p><p>Roxas stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, but how does it work?” The blond asked. Lea groaned and Xion slapped him on the arm, to which Roxas muttered a soft “ow”, softly rubbing the spot.</p><p>“W-what Roxas meant was, is there anything you think might be triggering it into action? Like for example, full moons or something like that?” Xion asked.</p><p>Isa frowned after noticing her little stutter. She was still getting used to being in front of him without the risk of getting manhandled and hurt, huh? He really can’t blame her, he was awful to her.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Not that I know of. Stress maybe, but I’ve lived with that way before becoming a Nobody, so I’ve got nothing.”</p><p>They all went silent for a while when Lea widened his eyes as if a lightbulb just lit itself atop his head. He turned himself to Isa.</p><p>“Hey, you mentioned that the berserk thing started when you became a Nobody, right? That it awoke itself because of the darkness.” Isa nodded. “Then, what if it’s that again? Maybe you’re not being consumed by it and splitting into Heartless and Nobody again, but the Unversed are responsible for negative emotions, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Lea, they are the embodiment of negative emotions.” Lea had a point he was getting to, thought. Isa knew it, so he just silenced himself again.</p><p>“Then what if all this is being caused by them? Or at least by their influence. We do have seen them joining the ranks of darkness beings popping up seldom here in Twilight Town, and that means both darkness and their influence.” Lea looked at his other two friends, smiling.</p><p>“We are Keyblade Wielders, and Guardians of Light. It’s normal that we wouldn’t be easily affected by them even if we used to be Nobodies.” He then turned to his blue haired friend. “But you Isa? You’re just a regular semi-human now. And you were one of the most exposed to darkness back then during the Second Keyblade War. Hell, you were one of Xehanort’s vessels. It would make sense that you’re being influenced by them being here.” </p><p>Lea stood up from his chair triumphantly. </p><p>“The nightmares are being caused by the Unversed, and the darkness? Is awakening your berserk power.” He smirked.</p><p>Isa blinked, impressed.</p><p>That…really was a spot-on deduction from Lea’s part.</p><p>Xion hummed. “They have been spotted on Stations Heights, going strong at night. And Isa, you said you live close to the Central Station, right? Then you are right in their radar of possible victims.” She pointed out.</p><p>Roxas stood sat on the couch now, paying attention. </p><p>“Does that mean it’s time to go sleuthing?” He asked, excited.</p><p>Lea shook his head. “No, we’ve done enough detective work. Since we can only fight so much darkness and keep tabs on this guy at the same time,” He pointed with his thumb at Isa, who was glaring at him. “We will need to ask for some external help.”</p><p>Isa arched his eyebrow. “External help? Who are you consulting that might know more or be better at this than you, Lea? You’re a literal Guardian of Light.”</p><p>Lea only grinned and reached for his Gummiphone. </p><p>“I am capable of fighting those things, and with these two with me it’s piece of cake. But we’re searching for experts of dealing with Unversed AND keeping internal darkness at bay, my dear lunatic.” Lea smiled at Isa’s frown at the nickname.</p><p>Roxas bounced from the couch.</p><p>“Wait, Lea, is it field trip time?” The blond asked and his red-head friend smugly nodded.</p><p>“That’s right. It’s time to pay a visit to the Land of Departure, kiddos.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really excited to continue this story!!! If you guys like it please do tell me. This episode was realy short and didn0t really pushed the plot forward a lot, but it was vital to mention the Unversed. I do plan to explain more about how Isa's powers work in this AU, but I'll do it through the next chapters to come. Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to go to the Land of Departure.<br/>Riku takes the squad there and Terra and the rest give them a warm welcome.</p><p>It turns into scorching hot by accident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, not beta read but Lady Inspiration did made a visit so you're getting a longer chapter. I'm so excited because most of the story I planned takes place in Land of Departure, and we're finally here!! Enjoy</p><p>Do tell me if you find any mistake, I'll probably edit this chapter anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isa opened and closed his hand multiple times, staring at his cracked black nail polish.</p><p>After Lea made a call to Radiant Garden, he told the rest of them that someone would come pick them up to take them to the Land of Departure.</p><p>“We just need to go wait at the Station Heights at night, said Ienzo. It’s the time of the day where no one will see Riku arriving with the ship.”<br/>
Roxas groaned. “We’re having him come pick us up?” He complained to Lea, who just shrugged.</p><p>“Hey, he’s the only one with a license right now. The Apprentices are way too busy to take us there. It’s gonna be quick, don’t hit him please.” The red-haired said, making Isa arch and eyebrow.</p><p>Xion seemed to notice his questioning look and shyly tapped his arm. “A-ah, he says that because while we are all on speaking terms, Riku and him have a little history and don’t really get along. They tolerate each other at best.”</p><p>Oh, that makes sense. He did saw their little quarrel from a window of the Castle that Never Was back when Roxas left the Organization.</p><p>“Thank you, Xion” Isa said softly.</p><p>Xion looked a little surprised but gave him a beaming smile quickly after that. She did her part trying to talk to him, it’s his turn retuning the kindness. He’s trying. It all went comfortably quiet after that, even after his little awkward thanks. Well, until his stomach reminded him he didn’t had breakfast.</p><p>A growl made everyone turn to look at Isa, who covered his face with his hands. Lea chuckled.</p><p>“You hungry there, buddy?” Isa answered him with a muffled ‘shut up’ from behind his hands, embarrassed. Lea started laughing and Roxas and Xion giggled along him.</p><p>Isa stood from his seat and walked towards the door, ready to leave, face a little flushed. Lea got to him first and grabbed his arm, still laughing a little.</p><p>“Wait, wait, I’m sorry. Don’t go. Since you’re hungry and we still have time to kill until we must leave, why don’t we go to the Bistro at Tram Common? My treat.” Lea said. A ‘whoop!’ full of excitement could be heard from the living room, probably Roxas’.</p><p>Isa sighed. Guess there’s no danger on it.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go. On the condition that we won’t speak about what our mission is until we’ve finished eating. I want to be able to digest my food.” That was Isa’s ultimatum before Lea cheered and went rushing to the living room to pull Roxas and Xion with him towards the door.</p><p>Kingdom Hearts have mercy on him.</p>
<hr/><p>After a wholesome lunch, a movie and emptying Lea’s pockets buying some ice cream and a few items for the travel, the night finally arrived.</p><p>They made their way through the Market Place to the Station Heights, were Isa insisted on going to his building and tell his landlady he was going out for a while and asking her to water his plants for him in the meantime.</p><p>The lady, an old woman who had a gentle face, agreed without doubt. And so, they continued up.</p><p>Isa looked up at the night sky, the dark blanket with little white speckles where the stars where, and the moon was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Isa felt relief.</p><p>They walked to the brick fence at the end of the place and waited. Sometimes Roxas and Xion would whisper things to each other, but outside of that the silence ruled the place.</p><p>Isa started to feel oddly uneasy though.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about the craving. The hunger of that morning.</p><p>He hugged himself as a little breeze went by, giving him an excuse for the shiver that ran through his body after thinking about how real his dream had felt. How he could feel his overgrown claws dig into flesh, how he could feel the blood of Xemnas’ drip from his hands after staining them in red. The momentary feeling of sinking his teeth into flesh before waking up.</p><p>It was so disgusting.</p><p>Stupid Unversed and their stupid influence over the weak of heart. Hell, they don’t even know if the Unversed theory is true. At least Isa doesn’t. He’s learned to not get hopeful about stuff.</p><p>A portal opened in the sky, startling everybody. A sleek looking purple ship with yellow accents zoomed through, descending slowly into the brick floor of the Station grounds. So, their ride has arrived.</p><p>A panel on the side of side of the ship opened and down came a ramp, allowing access to it. And down that ramp walked Master Riku, his youthful spark shining even through his serious and professional demeanor. He stopped in front of them.</p><p>“Heya, nice seeing you again, you guys ready?”</p><p>Lea smirked. “We sure am. I assume Ansem told you the destination? Just making sure.” He asked. Riku pulled out his Gummi phone and scrolled a little through it, flipping it to show something akin to a space map where a little sphere was marked with a yellow pointer.</p><p>Not precisely an “X marks the spot” deal, but it got the idea across.</p><p>“Yeah, he did tell me. I’m curious tho, because he mentioned something about a ‘mission’?” Riku inquired, to which Lea nodded.</p><p>“Top Secret, my friend. But mainly because we still are short in information ourselves. Once we have a complete picture of the situation we’ll pass the report to Yen Sid and maybe do a reunion or whatever.” Lea waved his hand nonchalantly. “But yeah, thanks for taking us there.” He smiled, and Riku returned his smile.</p><p>Wow. Lea really gets along with everybody. It makes him feel a little left out.</p><p>It’s not like Isa tried to get along with anyone else since the beach reunion. But to be fair, one of the side effects of spending 10 years ‘without a heart’ was having to re-learn social etiquette and how to deal with people. And anxiety is apparently a feeling he forgot about when he was a Nobody.</p><p>“Well, we better not waste anymore time. C’mon.” Riku gestured for them to follow him and go inside the ship. They followed suit and boarded the ship. Once inside Isa noted that the inside looked way more spacious than it gave the impression.</p><p>A big comfy looking chair was in front of the controls, where Riku went to sit. Two more similar chairs to its left and right, and a loveseat looking booth at the far back of the cabin. Roxas and Xion went to sit on the booth, and Lea took one of the chairs, so Isa took the other one. After making some preparations and clicking some stuff on the console. Riku finally lifted the ship from the ground. He turned to look at them.</p><p>“You guys better hold on to something, the portal hop can get bumpy.” And with that warning the ship accelerated through another portal.<br/>
Isa wasn’t prepared for the speed of it.</p><p>His body slammed against the back of his seat thanks to the inertia and he could feel the acceleration force pushing him. Riku, while looking a little strained still stood with his back straight, guiding the ship through the portal until they finally exited to the Ocean in Between.</p><p>An audible sigh could be heard from everyone in the ship, and then some giggling. What?</p><p>Isa turned himself, confused and looked at the back of the ship. Xion and Roxas had braced each other and Roxas still had his eyes closed. His hair was really messed up. The giggling came from Xion, who hugged Roxas and told him it was over between laughs.</p><p>Lea turned to look at them too and chuckled. Roxas shivered and opened his eyes.</p><p>“Geez, I’ll never get used to that.” He said. Xion finally finished laughing and got comfortable on her seat, elbowing Roxas softly. “C’mon Rox, you pull out weird pirouettes and tricks while in the air. Can’t handle a little bumpy ride on the Gummi?” She said. Roxas gave her a look that implied he thought those two were different things, but Isa stopped listening to their bickering when he noticed he couldn’t move his arms well.</p><p>He looked down at the armrest of his chair and- oh…</p><p>He had dug his claws in the armrests. The metal part of the armrests.</p><p>He used a little bit of force to pull them out, but they wouldn’t budge. Okay, he’s gonna panic.</p><p>And worst of all? Lea noticed. Isa gave him a worried look, not knowing if it meant to express his distress or to make him help him. But gosh, can he stop looking at his hands? Lea glanced at Riku and then back at Isa. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Isa shook his head trying to convince Lea it wasn’t necessary to distract Riku, but well, Lea has a tendency of not listening to him.</p><p>“Uhm, Riku? Is the furniture inside the ship insured?” He asked, to which Riku answered with a groan.</p><p>“What did Roxas break this time?” The Master asked, turning to look at Lea. An offended ‘Hey’ from Roxas could be heard.</p><p>“Wait, Roxas broke stuff from inside the ship? When?” Lea shook his head, focusing on the issue. “Nevermind that. It wasn’t him this time. Isa was asleep the time we went to the beach and he never experienced the portal jump, so…” Lea pointed to Isa, who was trying to hide his face in the collar of his jacket. Riku looked at him and let out a soft ‘oh’.</p><p>As if the situation wasn’t embarrassing enough Roxas and Xion were looking at him too, well, his hands stuck in the metal, but they were looking. That is definitely not helping his case right now.</p><p>Riku activated the Auto pilot and stood from his chair, walking towards Isa and kneeled in front of him.</p><p>He reached with his hand towards Isa’s hand, looking up at him to see if it was okay to touch. Isa, face flushed red, nodded. He just wanted Riku to go back to pilot the ship as quickly as possible.</p><p>“I’m going to try something, Isa. Try to relax your hand.” Riku lightly lifted his hand to see where the claws where digging and with his thumbs massaged atop the tendons of Isa’s hand.</p><p>Isa clamped his mouth to not let out a whimper as he felt the claws of his left hand slowly retract into a normal nail shape. Still pointy, but they were short now. And certainly not buried into the chair. It felt so weird feeling them sink into his skin, not shrink themselves like they used to do with his berserk form. Riku moved to the right hand and did the same on it, freeing Isa from the armrests. He let out a satisfied huff and stood up. He gave Isa a smile before going back to pilot the ship.</p><p>Isa was confused. He looked at his nails, staring holes into them. How did he do that?<br/>
Riku turned to look at him. “I’m sure you know about my situation with Ansem’s body. Well, darkness makes a body have some weird changes, and wearing gloves with claws it’s not comfortable. I had to find a solution to that so I wouldn’t need to file them constantly.” He showed one of his hands and shook it a little. “I don’t do that anymore, but I don’t mind giving you that tip.” He shot Isa a reassuring smile.</p><p>Oh, did Isa said that out loud?</p><p>But Riku, he knew how it felt, and was kind enough to show him a neat trick to deal with it. Isa brought his hands to his chest and the corners of his mouth twitched.</p><p>“Thanks.” He whispered.</p><p>Riku smiled from his seat, hearing him clearly. “No prob.”</p>
<hr/><p>The trip was pretty uneventful after, that and eventually everyone inside of the ship fell asleep, except for Riku, who was driving.</p><p>And Isa.</p><p>Looking through the window and into the dark mass of space they were going through got Isa deep in thought.</p><p>He didn’t know what to expect once they arrived at the Land of Departure. What if the masters there didn’t knew how to help him? That would be just his kind of luck.</p><p>“So,” Riku spoke softly from his seat, careful to not wake the others. “We’re almost in the Solar System where Land of Departure is, so, if you don’t mind me asking… What’s wrong?” He looked at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Of course he would ask about it. Why would anybody go to the great masters without a reason if it wasn’t because of some issue? Say hi? Well, maybe the other Wielders, but Isa?</p><p>Riku must have smelt the bullshit of an excuse Lea used to not put Isa on the spot again. But nonetheless, the Keyblade Masters are sharp people.</p><p>Isa sighed. “It’s me.”</p><p>Riku turned to look at him curiously.</p><p>“There’s something wrong with me, related to the darkness. Lea suggested we all go to talk with the masters at Land of Departure since he believes the Unversed might have to do something with it.” He explained. Riku hummed.</p><p>“And do you think that too?”</p><p>To that Isa got silent. Did he?</p><p>He bit his lip. “I don’t know.” He whispered.</p><p>Riku gave him a pitiful look without realizing. And with that he turned back to the console.</p><p>“Y’know, sometimes is better not to know what to expect, than to not expect anything at all, Isa.” Riku said, making Isa stop looking at his feet.</p><p>Isa chuckled dryly. Yeah, sure.</p><p>He leaned back against his seat, not answering anything and looking outside again. His mood really had gone down with that talk. Riku took the hint and finished the conversation.</p><p>Isa kept that thought for a while. What is hope good for?</p><p>If being a Nobody taught him something was to never have high ones, if by any chance he had some. Losing his friend and hoping to find her. Becoming a Nobody and hoping to not lose Lea. Go with Xehanort and plot his demise hoping he could atone for what he’s done after it. Yeah, he could plan stuff and predict their success. But it was always knowing they’d succeed, never hoping they would.</p><p>He closed his eyes. Heh, you lose your heart once and spend the next 10 years not having to worry about the ache of being a normal person with feelings. Who’d thought that would be such a problem?</p><p>An alarm from the console caught his attention and he opened his eyes. He saw Riku pressing some buttons. The sound had woken the others up and what a good timing, Isa could see the Land of Departure from his seat.</p><p>Riku turned off the ships defenses and accelerated towards the world. “So, since we have a designated landing area, we won’t need to use a portal. But it’s gonna be a long descent so get comfy.” He announced.</p><p>Lea pulled out his Gummiphone. “Right. I’ll let the others know so they are already at the landing zone. Oh, by the way, Isa. Here.” He handed him a pair of earplugs. “I know your ears are really sensitive and last time we used a portal so you didn’t heard it, but the Gummi Ship makes a very special sound went it enters the atmosphere, so yeah.”</p><p>Isa took them from him, a little surprised by Lea’s concern of even the least important stuff about him. That uplift his spirit a bit. Muttering a little “Thanks” he put them on and watched as Lea continued to use his Gummi phone.</p><p>They descended into the Land of Departure and eventually dark space turned into blue skies and mountain tops. Isa barely managed to appreciate the countless mountains along the perimeter of the building where the masters lived when he saw a few fire balls fly by. Elemental magic?</p><p>Lea must have noticed them too because he looked down on his side of the window and smirked. “Look at them go. The little guppies are learning magic, it seems.” He mentioned.</p><p>So, they must be the other Wielders. Isa heard once from Lea that the Land of Departure was opening the doors to teaching again. Terra, Aqua and even sometimes Yen Sid would teach younger Keyblade Wielders here.</p><p>They eventually reached an open dirt zone which had a path leading to the Forecourt of the land from where he could watch two blond heads standing there. The welcoming committee, most likely. Riku finished landing the ship and turned it off, opening the door and letting the ramp go down. Everyone in the ship gathered their stuff and walked out into the Land of Departure.</p><p>Isa squinted at the light. It felt so different feeling the light from the sun high in the sky compared to Twilight Town’s less intense light, and his eyes noticed. It also was quieter, ignoring the sound of blades crashing close by. Being used to the turmoil of a city, both as a kid and now as an adult, made this a weird experience. But his ears are not complaining.</p><p>The blonds who he had seen from his window got closer and he could finally recognize them as Ventus and… Naminé.</p><p>Xion ran past him to launch herself in a hug that both Ventus and Naminé returned and she gave them a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Roxas joined the hug after reluctantly acting tough, giving in to his affective side.</p><p>“I’m so happy you finally arrived! Welcome to the Land of Departure, everybody.” Ventus greeted the rest of the company.</p><p>Isa felt weird. He knew he and Ventus met before the ten years of darkness, but why did he felt so out of place being greeted like that? Like he wasn’t part of the circle of friendship they all shared?</p><p>Naminé, free of Xion and Roxas’ arms, walked close to Ventus and smiled. “Did you have a safe trip? There’s been an increase in the number of space Heartless recently. I sure hope you weren’t caught by a swarm.” She asked.</p><p>Riku gave her a reassuring smile. “We are all good. I received your message about using the shortcut through the Eclipse system. Thanks a lot, Naminé.”</p><p>She returned the smile and made a gesture to follow her.</p><p>“Then, we better hurry to the castle, Terra is waiting for us there. And we prepared some rooms so you can stay, isn’t it right, Ventus?” She turned to a very flustered Ventus.</p><p>“Y-yeah, uhm, can we eat first? I might have forgotten about that little detail.” He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“You’re a horrible host, dude. No rooms? We better take yours then. C’mon Xion!” Roxas pulled Xion with him and ran towards the castle, Xion giggling in delight while a very worried Ventus who yelled something about “not touching his Glider models” rushed after them.</p><p>Naminé giggle and bowed. “I apologize for that. We shall then go to first to meet Terra and eat. Follow me.”</p><p>Riku cleared his throat. “I actually just came to drop them off. I’m sorry Naminé, but I promise to visit soon. Okay?” Naminé nodded and hugged him briefly.</p><p>“I’ll remind you of it, then. Have a safe trip, Riku.” She bid him farewell and he boarded the ship.</p><p>They saw it fly into the sky until it turned into a little speck and disappeared.</p><p>Naminé turned to the other two and tilted her head a little. “Now then, let’s go the castle.” She gestured to the brick path and started walking. “If you’d please.”</p>
<hr/><p>The giant castle made for an intimidating sight once Isa arrived at the Forecourt. Not because it was big, but because Isa couldn’t help but think of Castle Oblivion when looking at it.</p><p>But this isn’t it, he reminded himself. It’s not Castle Oblivion, Naminé is not a prisoner, Lea is not a double agent, and nobody is a Nobody.<br/>
Everything is okay.</p><p>Lea saw him standing there in front of the door while Naminé kept walking and grabbed his shoulder. Isa flinched at the touch, being brought back from inside his own mind.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Isa said, trying to soothe Lea’s concerns. His tone didn’t help his case, but Lea let go of him.</p><p>Naminé opened the giant front doors and a long hallway greeted them. She turned to look at them. “Terra is waiting for you all. Aqua is busy right now with the trainees so she’ll join us later. Follow me upstairs.” She took a turn at the end of the hall and into a large plane of stairs that led to an open room with thrones at the back.</p><p>Standing there were Ventus, Roxas and Xion. Ventus seemed to be complaining about Roxas, who had his arms behind his head in a relaxed stance. Xion looked like she didn’t know who to side with, a worried look in her eyes. And listening to the complaints was Master Terra.</p><p>It only had been a few months, but he looked so different now. His stance was relaxed in comparison to his constantly defensive demeanor before. He wore a white robe on top of his clothes, similar to what Eraqus used to wear. He gave off a mature aura now. It seems the Master role changed something in him since the last time Isa saw him. And he had a ponytail. Huh.</p><p>Terra noticed them walking towards them and straightened himself, clearing his throat. He whispered something to Ventus and that seemed to calm him down, still glaring at </p><p>Roxas, but not yelling anymore.</p><p>Terra gave them a little bow and smiled. “Welcome Lea, Isa. Ansem the Wise notified me and Aqua that you would come. I’m glad to see you arrived safe and sound,” He spoke.</p><p>Lea and Isa bowed respectfully and Lea spoke. “Thanks, Terra. And yeah. We appreciate you letting us crash for a while. We do need to discuss something, tho.”</p><p>Terra smiled. “Well, we’re about to have lunch. And I’m sure you are all tired after the trip. If I’m wrong in Twilight Town is midnight right now, and on top of it you guys made a few hours on Gummi ship. So why don’t we talk about it tomorrow? That way you will have rested and can explain to me better what’s the issue.”</p><p>That seemed like a plan.</p><p>They followed him to a large open patio at the back of the castle which had lots of flowers. A few brooms brought lunch to the garden tables they had there, and everyone took a seat. It was a simple lunch of meat cut in chunks, bread and soup. But it was delicious nonetheless.</p><p>Terra spoke, putting his fork down. He had taken seat with Lea, Isa and Naminé. The ‘Sora’s heart committee’ sitting on another table. “I feel like we should give you an update of what’s happening here after the Keyblade war, since we haven’t had the time to talk with you anymore. So, what do you wanna hear about first?”</p><p>Lea looked at Isa with a questioning look. An unspoken ‘what do you wanna ask?’ there. Isa just shrugged and looked at his plate, nothing coming to his mind. Lea looked at Terra. “Uhm, I’m curious about something. How come Naminé is here, and wearing Wielder clothes? No offense, Naminé. They make you look really cute.”</p><p>She stopped drinking her iced tea and put down her glass, giggling.</p><p>“Oh, non-taken, Lea. And well, back when the Keyblade War happened and Sora went to the Last World, I met him there. While I was a simple heart, I discovered I could reach to Terra from there, so I did. That helped you all during the fight against Terra-Xehanort. But once we recompleted and went back home, I couldn’t shake the feeling we should help the others who were trapped there.” She brought her hands to her lap.</p><p>“So, I talked with Terra and we both agreed that we should do something. I’ve been here since then researching remotely with Ienzo about possible ways to reach for those hearts to bring them back here. And aside of that I also helped with the construction of this patio, since my witch abilities helped me use the plants to create some curatives, like potions and elixirs. Almost every plant here can be used for synthesis. Except for the roses.” She pointed to a little bush at the far end of the patio where the brick floor turned into mountain dirt.</p><p>They made a little limit between the castle grounds and the rest of the land. It was pretty.</p><p>“If you ever need me, most of the time I’m inside the library at the third floor. Chirithy is always with me so you can call him, and he’ll take you with me.” She smiled. Terra looked around, searching for something.</p><p>“Speaking of which, where is he? I haven’t seen him in a while.”</p><p>Naminé took her Gummiphone out. “Oh, I guess Aqua forgot to tell you. Chirithy said he would help her with the magic practice for the trainees. He has been there all morning.”</p><p>She showed Terra something of her phone and Terra arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hmm. Okay. Sometimes I feel like she doesn’t tell me stuff on purpose, I swear.” He rested his head in his hand. “Well, what else did you wanna know about? We still have some time until you guys have to go to you roo-“ A coughing fit from Ventus on the other table startled them and Terra stood up to go see if he was okay.</p><p>A minute later he came back to the table after Ventus left in a rush. He sat down and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Uhm, I think you’ll have to wait a little more to go to your rooms, probably until night falls. I’m sorry about that.” He apologized and sat again.</p><p>Until night falls? Perfect. Just perfect. Isa made the mistake of hoping he could be alone after a while finally. Even those hopes are useless?</p><p>And the moon is-No, forget it. He needs to think about osmething quick. He needs to move, hee needs training, he needs something to make him tired. C'mon think, what did he used to do to train when he was stuck to a desk and never went on missions?</p><p>“What about sparring?” Isa spouted, without thinking.</p><p>Everyone at the table looked at him and he flinched. He looked to his plate again.</p><p>“Since Ventus is gonna need some time I was thinking… what about sparring? That way we could maybe entertain ourselves a little until night falls.” His voice made itself quieter the more he talked, but Terra’s smile assured him he was heard.</p><p>“I was hoping you all could rest a little before any kind of activity but if you’re up for it I’m not gonna say no. Lea, you in?” He gave the red-haired a look that meant challenge, which Lea returned.</p><p>“Oh, you’re on.” He answered.<br/>
Terra looked at the other table where Xion and Roxas were sharing a plate of pizza the brooms must have brought them.</p><p>“Hey, Roxas, Xion. We’re gonna go to the training hall and spar a little. Wanna join us?” Terra asked them.<br/>
Xion looked excited, but Roxas shook his head. He looked at Xion. “I’ll go but I’m really tired. I’ll just watch. You can beat their ass alone, right?” Xion gave him a mock offended look.</p><p>“Why Roxy, you think so little of me?” She elbowed him in the ribs playfully and looked at Terra. “I’m in, just let us have some dessert and we’ll join you.”</p><p>Terra beamed and turned to look at Naminé. “Naminé, do you wanna practice a little defense magic against us?”</p><p>Naminé looked a little surprised at the invite, probably assuming that since she didn’t have a Keyblade, she wouldn’t be an option to be there. She thought about it a little.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I would like that a lot.” She said, smiling.</p><p>Terra clapped his hands, satisfied with the answers he got. “Well, we better finish eating. We’ll take a little break while I show you the practice hall, so we won’t fight with a full stomach. That okay?” He didn’t wait for their answers before digging into his food again. They continued eating with sparse chatter between bites, sharing updates of Twilight Town and the few visits to Radiant Garden. Everyone adding their own little input to the talk.</p><p>Except for Isa.</p><p>He just sat there thinking of the sparring session that would come. And how he didn’t think he didn’t have a weapon…</p><p>Damn it.</p>
<hr/><p>The training hall was part of the renovations of the castle. Terra made it so they would have a place to practice when the weather wasn’t merciful with them, and that way they wouldn’t use the throne room. He loved Eraqus but having his Keyblade Exam so close to so much fragile stuff wasn’t the brightest of ideas to come from his master.</p><p>Placed on the back of the first floor, it was a big room in a rectangular form that had a tall concave shaped ceiling that made the room have a weird echo. And magic lamps hung way up above, out of the way of possible ranged attacks.</p><p>It had attached a changing room with lockers and rows of restroom stalls and showers which Terra mentioned had water that came from a part of the river outside, way up in the mountain. The floor had some scratches and burn marks, both from shoes sliding and actual fire probably.</p><p>Terra motioned them to leave their stuff on top of the few benches that were lined up against one of the walls and take a seat there to watch.</p><p>“So, who’s gonna go first? I volunteer.” The master said, cracking his fingers.</p><p>He looked so ready to battle.</p><p>That made something inside Isa panic a little. He sat stiffly on his spot. What would happen when it’s his turn and he goes empty handed into a battle? He had done that multiple times but that was when he was…hollow. He didn’t want to back down now, after all it was his idea. But he has no weapon. Maybe tapping out now would be the best idea, watch everybody and lie that he’s not feeling well, after all it’s not really a lie but…</p><p>But…</p><p>B U T  H E  N E E D S  T O  L E T  I T  O U T</p><p>Startled, he opened his eyes and shot up from his seat, making everyone jump from the motion. When did he closed his eyes? This is not okay. He could feel eyes pierce him and he looked at the others. They were looking at him.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“O-Okay, Isa. Uhm, why don’t you go to that end of the gym and I’ll go to the other one?” He motioned for the side close to the back door that went outside into the mountain. “Naminé, can you ask Xion if she wants to go after once she and Roxas join us?” He asked her and she nodded.</p><p>Isa was still standing there. He wanted to say something. Wanted to explain that it wasn’t him, that he had just reacted to something. But he just couldn’t talk. His body had frozen.</p><p>Lea must have noticed because he tried to reach for his hand. “Hey, you oka-”</p><p>In a stiff march, Isa ignored him and went to the end that Terra pointed at. It was better to end this as soon as possible. But god, does it made him feel awful rejecting Lea like that.</p><p>He stood on the end of the room and closed his eyes. Calm down Isa, don't let your emotions control you. It's gonna be okay. You can apologize to Lea later, just get on with this already and make it quick.</p><p>He groaned internally, thinking of an annoying motivation. What would Saïx do?</p><p>It's not his favorite motivation, but it certainly makes Isa snap into a quick-thinking mode. First, he would analyze the situation, check his opponent and try to find weak points before the match even begins. Breathe, Isa.</p><p>He stood in his place meditating. He focused his hearing until he could perceive even the most minuscule detail. His breathing. Lea's breathing. Naminé moving some paper. Terra's coat flapping around with the little breeze inside the room. He was in the zone.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, my. What a sight it is to see you again so serious.</i>
</p><p>...what? He opened his eyes, startled. He looked around. Terra stretching a little, Naminé getting some paper ready to draw, Lea looking with a bored expression at the ceiling, waiting.</p><p>Is he imagining things?</p><p>He closed his eyes again and breathed. No sound will disturb him, focus. No movement will go unnoticed, focus. No sight will distract him, focus.</p><p>
  <i>Yes, that's the face I remember.</i>
</p><p>He opened his eyes. It was dark.</p><p>He found himself alone, in a dark room where nothing could be seen. He looked around, worried. Where did everybody go? He took a step and a path lit up in the darkness. His way out? He rushed through it.</p><p>What's going on? Where is he? What is this place?</p><p>He couldn't hear a sound, smell anything, feel any breeze. It was a dark void and Isa was lost in the deepest part of it. His only hope was the random path he blindly followed, taking him somewhere he didn't know. Hopefully an exit.</p><p>He should have remembered to not get his hopes up.</p><p>He stopped. A few feet in front of him stood a giant mirror. He could see himself even when there was no light. It was only him and the void.</p><p>He reached with a hand to it and touched it. A wave moved through it, as it would through a little pond when a rock falls into it, but nothing else. He placed his entire palm on it and another wave went, but this time it was longer, and more intense. It reached the frame of the mirror, creating a disturbance in the image reflected. Isa took his hand back. The waves stopped, the mirror a flat surface again. He looked at the reflection in the mirror and froze.</p><p>
  <i>Hello, Saïx. It's been a long time, isn't it?</i>
</p><p>Xemnas? He must be dreaming; this is a nightmare. There's no other explanation.</p><p>
  <i>And there is. Would you care to listen to it?</i>
</p><p>No, no he wouldn't. He wants to leave. Now. Wake up! C'mon!</p><p>The reflection in the mirror chuckled. He's now mocking him? His head is hurting so bad now. This is no good.</p><p>
  <i>You look flustered, in panic. Nothing like the calm and composed subordinate I remember.</i>
</p><p>Well, that's because Saïx is no more. The sigil might stay, but he's long gone. As should be Xemnas. So why is he here tormenting him?</p><p>He felt hands hold his face and froze. He's touching him. Xemnas forced Isa to turn his head to look at him. When did he turn his head? Xemnas held his head straight, not letting Isa's eyes look at anything else than his own orange-golden eyes.</p><p>
  <i>You know he's still there. The dark side inside of you that you always refused to acknowledge was never because of the darkness and you know it. You remember her words, do you?</i>
</p><p>No! Don't you dare talk about her! You never knew her; you didn't even exist back then!</p><p>The reflection smirked, using his thumb to caress Isa's cheek. Isa snapped out of his stupor and used his gloved hands to try to pry away from...</p><p>Gloved hands?</p><p>He pushed Xemnas' hand off him and stumbled back. Xemnas' grim laugh could be heard as he disappeared inside the mirror. Isa felt a deep sickening rage inside him and smashed the mirror with his hands. Shards feel down to his feet, but a few of them stuck to the wood of the mirror like their life depend on it. Useless and wretched thing. Why must it torture him so?</p><p>He looked into the broken mirror, his fists still rolled and pressed against it. He didn't recognize himself.</p><p>
  <i>You remember her words, don't you?</i>
</p><p>Leave alone.</p><p>
  <i>Being naive and listening to her tales of your elders. Being safe in her arms, while she tucks you in.</i>
</p><p>Shut up.</p><p>
  <i>"My precious Isa, you know how our people commune with the moon? She knows who we are, and she knows all our secrets.</i>
</p><p>Shut up, please. Don't do this.</p><p>
  <i>"Our people adore her, so she gave us the gift of seeing. But we also possess a nature and power similar to that of the first Diviners. Back when the human was still a dream, the moon always watched over the earth. She loved to see the animals come and go, doing whatever they needed. The lived, they traveled, they loved, they died. But she always saw the wolves howling at her. Every night the wolves would be there, doesn't matter where they were, she could always hear them. She wanted to talk to them, to let them know she could hear them, so she created a little pup. A little white baby wolf who mingled with the wolves."</i>
</p><p>Shut up, just shut up.</p><p>
  <i>"The pup became one with the wolves, he joined them as part of their packs. And eventually, created a family. The first pup to be born of that white wolf, became the first Diviner. They became powerful beings, and eventually their bloodline of seers grew and grew, until they became their own tribe. The one night, the moon gave them a gift: She allowed them to become human."</i>
</p><p>Stop using her voice and shut up! Leave me alone!</p><p>
  <i>"They discovered the first evolved humans. The ones who didn't descent from wolves and gave them knowledge. Eventually they discovered that the moon didn't wanted to take their connections with the humans, but they couldn't stop being the beasts they were born as. So, they made a deal."</i>
</p><p>Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up</p><p>
  <i>"They would continue to live as humans, born as a human, grow as a human. Keeping their powers but walking in two legs, until they reached their maturity. From that moment, every full moon they would go back to the claws, fangs and fur they always knew. They would become the animal, the original Diviner. A powerful creature with the might of a human, and the strength of a wolf. Those who sometimes weren't careful, were found by the humans, and they created a legend around us."</i>
</p><p>Mother, stop, please... Please shut up.</p><p>
  <i>"You and I know our people as the tribe of seers, the Diviners. But they started to call us by the name of our legend. We became the Berserks."</i>
</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>A blue flame exploded in his side of the room.</p><p>Lea jumped from his seat, immediately putting himself in front of Naminé, who had covered her ears because of the explosion. Terra instinctively summoned his Keyblade and took a battle stance.</p><p>On the other side of the room Isa stood there, being swallowed by a white and blue flame. His hands clawed at his head as if it was hurting. Lea noticed the long nails who were almost digging into Isa's brain, and the long white teeth that were biting a lip so hard they were making it bleed. The uneasiness made him summon his Keyblade.</p><p>“Please don't do this to me. Don't make me remember. I don't want to remember. Please, leave me alone!” He whimpered. Isa was crying.</p><p>There were tears dripping from his closed eyes. His face contorted into an expression of pain, of agony. It made him feel sick seeing Isa like this. It wasn’t right. He was just fine a few minutes ago. What is wrong now?</p><p>“Isa!” Lea called. “Isa, answer me!” He yelled, hoping his friend could hear him.</p><p>Isa heard him, and his eyes opened to search for that familiar voice in the middle of the turmoil inside his head.</p><p>He found Lea and relief washed over him. He couldn't understand what he was seeing, his vision blurry and numb. But red. His mind remembers that color. An intense fiery red, like the one of a campfire in a starry night. Like the tone of the sky during the twilight. Like the spikes on the head of someone who knows.</p><p>Isa deflated and his claws fell to his sides. He could recognize the color.</p><p>Friend. Comfort.</p><p>Lea couldn’t say the same. He was frozen on his spot.</p><p>Because a pair of golden sclera eyes were staring right through him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS MOMENT, GUYS. </p><p>Also, I plan to make little references of how the rest of the LOD squad look, since I did mention that they'd had a change of looks, mainly Naminé.<br/>Maybe I will. If I do I'll put the link to the drawings here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waxing gibbous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation from the last chapter.</p><p>Just a review motivated me continue writing this thing. It's been a long year and god, has it been bad for me, but this escape is a welcome one.</p><p>Still unbeta'ed and y'all are gonna have to deal with it (jk, if anyone wants to correct something please do tell me qwq)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Isa stood in front of the window of his room, looking at the pale light of the full moon outside. A little white bunny plushie was being crushed between his arms as he frowned at the moon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He heard a knock on the frame of his door and turned. His father stood at the door, looking at him with caring eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa walked towards him and leaned into his embrace. His father hugged him and gave him a kiss at the top of his head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You feeling lonely, buddy? You’re staring holes at the lady up there.” He pathed Isa’s back, who gave him a petty whine in response. His father chuckled, picking him up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You need to sleep. Lea is coming early to have breakfast with you.” He lowered Isa into the bed and moved the covers to tuck him in. He placed Isa’s bunny plushie close to his pillow and gave him a star plushie to hold. It was less bulky and fit better in his arms.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa frowned. “I don’t wanna sleep. I wanna wait for mom to come back.” He complained.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His father shook his head. “You know mom is busy making a visit to the moon, Isa. She’ll come back really late, and it’s way easier for you to sleep through it than wait for her and fall asleep before you two can play.” He pointed out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa pouted; it was so unfair. He hugged tightly the star plushie. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why does the moon always take mom? And why is it always her and not you too? You’re part of the tribe too.” Isa protested.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His father smiled and caressed his cheek. “You remember your mommy’s parents? Your grandma and grandpa are both Diviners. My parents are a Diviner and someone who is not from the tribe.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa frowned at his father. “What does that have to do with mom and the moon?” He asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A warm hand patted his cheek and the comforting weight of a body placed itself at Isa’s side.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You remember the story of the first Diviners, right? The ones who every full moon go back to visit the moon bearing their claws?” Isa nodded. His father continued. “Well, that still happens to this day. Mom is a pure Diviner; she still must visit the moon sometimes. I’m a Diviner too but I’m not a pure one, so I don’t need to go.” He explained.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But, even if I’m not a pure Diviner, but you are more than half of a full one. You were born of two Diviners, and the moon takes it as purity. So, when you grow up, you and mom will go visit the moon together, and you won’t have to worry about her because you will be with her.” He poked Isa’s nose, who giggled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The little one left the star plushie and sat on his bed to hug his father. “I don’t mind that Grandma Stella is not a Diviner, she’s nice and her eyes are pretty, and she’s your mom. She made you and you’re the best Diviner I know, even if you’re like a Halfsie cookie.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His father chuckled and looked at his son intrigued. “A Halfsie cookie? What do you mean?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa leaned back and looked at him. “Yeah, Halfsie cookies have one side with Blueberry and yogurt frosting and the other with vanilla cream frosting! They’re not like Eclipse cookies, all with berry frosting. Or Pillow cookies, covered in all vanilla.” He made a motion of joining his two hands. “You’re a mix of both, so it’s cool.” His father laughed and hugged him tighter. “God, you need to stop eating so much sugar, kiddo. Maybe that’s why you can’t sleep.” He lowered his son back into the bed and was met with a pout.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I promise I will go to sleep, just promise to wake me when mom gets home” He proposed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You know I can’t do that. I’ll wake you up when Lea arrives, and that’s final.” He tucked him in, to Isa’s displeasure. But his father just kept smiling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He ruffled his soft blue hair. “She’ll be here soon, don’t worry. Tomorrow you and her will eat pancakes with Lea, and I’ll let you put chocolate it yours. Is that fair enough to you?” He asked Isa.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa thought about it for a little while and hummed. He nodded excited and hugged his star plushie.  His father chuckled and stood from his bed. “Sleep tight, Isa” He said, and closed the door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Isa fell asleep. Everything is going to be okay soon. Mom will be arriving tomorrow.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yesterday he woke up and had a wholesome breakfast with two of his best friends. Got a call from his oldest friend about something that worried him. And after some talking he went to have some dinner with him and the rest of his friends. They were just going to have a little chat with some experts in a topic Lea wasn’t really versed in. To try to solve a little issue.</p><p>They would arrive, they would have a chat and solve everything. Right?</p><p>He should have known.</p><p>That stupid “little” issue turned out to be fucking huge.</p><p>Isa had turned Berserk.</p><p>Lea had frozen on his spot. It had been eons since he’s last seen that side of Isa. And that last time he had, in a way, seen his friend die.</p><p>In front of him was a mirror of that same moment. Covered in blue flames, veins almost popping out and shiny yellow eyes piercing through him. Only this time, if the Diviner was killed, there would not be a recompleted him waiting on the other side.</p><p>He would be gone forever.</p><p>Lea didn’t even blink as he summoned his Keyblade and casted a Reflega spell on Isa in a swift motion, trapping him inside. Tightly held in his hands, Flame Liberator trembled a little as Lea’s body shook.</p><p>Naminé managed to barely hold him before his knees failed him.</p><p>“Lea! Lea, you okay?! Lea!” She helped him to the floor and shook him from the shoulders a little, but to no avail. Lea wasn’t even moving.</p><p>“Terra! Help! Lea is not answering!” She yelled to the Master, who quickly made his way to them. He knelt to Lea’s side and shook his arm.</p><p>“Lea, c’mon, wake up! Snap out of it!” He tried, but Lea kept not responding.</p><p>Terra looked at his eyes. His pupils had constricted almost to a nothing, fully focused in what he had in front of him. He was too out of it. Terra stood and forced Lea with him, Naminé standing with them. He looked at her.</p><p>“Get him out of here. He might have summoned his Keyblade but he’s not in a state to fight if anything happens. I can’t let you get injured either. Call Ven and the others…” He kept himself silent for a beat and sighed. “And be ready to call Aqua.”</p><p>She just looked at him unsure. “But what about you? Are you going to be okay?” She placed Lea’s arm around her shoulders to carry him. Terra frowned and summoned Ends of the Earth, his grip on the Keyblade a little tighter than usual.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, and if I’m not, tell Aqua you’re allowed to slap me when I’m recovering for being so reckless.” He tried to sound relaxed, but the seriousness of the situation just wouldn’t allow him to. Naminé bit her lip in a nervous manner but dragged Lea with her anyway. She turned to look at Terra when she reached the door to the corridors.</p><p>“Make it a whack with my heaviest tome.” She said, a trembling smile in her face, and exited the room.</p><p>Terra saw the doors close and took a deep breath in.</p><p>He turned.</p><p>The inside of the ball was covered in blue fire, and he couldn’t see Isa inside of it.</p><p>He took a step.</p><p>A crack in the sphere formed at the bottom.</p><p>He took another few steps.</p><p>The crack got bigger.</p><p>He got closer.</p><p>More cracks formed.</p><p>He stopped at enough distance of the sphere and turned Ends of the Earth into its whip form.</p><p>He aimed.</p><p>The sphere exploded into pieces violently.<br/>
Terra growled as he whipped at the blue fire wall, and it curled into something. He tightened the grip on his whip and felt the end of it curl tighter around the object with a metallic sound.</p><p>The smoke cleared out and the fire died down a little.</p><p>Isa snarled at him, huge fangs bared and glistening in the light. Without the visual obstruction Terra finally noticed what the whip had gripped.<br/>
Lunatic.</p><p>Isa growled loudly and pulled the claymore hard, pulling Terra along. Terra let go of the handle before falling to the ground and rolling out of the way of Lunatic as Isa brought it down heavily, its spikes digging into the wooden floor.</p><p>He summoned Ends of the Earth back to his hand and quickly blocked Isa’s swing, but the strength of it threw him back, the impact making a little crater in the ground. He arched his back in pain, groaning.</p><p>Isa hadn’t moved from where he stood. His yellow eyes following every little movement Terra made while standing up. Terra took a battle stance, and Isa bolted. The Keyblade Master was quicker. </p><p>He parried Lunatic’s strike and stepped aside before Isa could turn and swing again, but Isa didn’t stop. He threw Lunatic at Terra and allowed himself be dragged by the weight of it, his free hand swinging at him to try and get him with his claws right after.</p><p>Terra cried out and stumbled back, a hand covering the right side of his face. Isa’s claws had somehow missed his eyes, but the blood was dripping down his face abundantly. He’s practically blind from one eye now. </p><p>Great.</p><p>Isa growled at him and his nostrils flared at the smell of fresh blood. Terra managed to bring Ends of the Earth up in time to block Lunatic yet again, but Isa used two hands to push it down harder, making Terra’s knees buckle and drop on his back to the floor.</p><p>The X mark in his face had opened and dripped blood on Terra’s forehead. Isa straddled Terra and growled fiercely, trying to gnaw at his face with those sharp canines. He tried and tried and Terra battled against him but then Isa stopped, his eyes widening in with something akin to recognition.</p><p>His grip on Lunatic faltered a little.</p><p>“-e…nas.”</p><p>Terra froze. What?</p><p>Isa’s eyes were full of fear. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. </p><p>And in a sense, once Terra realized what he said, the ghost idea didn’t seem so farfetched.</p><p>Isa called out Xemnas’ name.</p><p>The Berserk’s grip tightened around Lunatic’s handle and in a cry of rage and panic brought it down towards Terra’s face. Terra managed to slap the armored shoulder pad on his left arm and his armor covered him before the impact but the blunt strength of the claymore against his head still made him hit the floor hard and the tip of a spike of Lunatic pierced the glass of his helmet.</p><p>Isa wasn’t in a state Terra could reach to him and make him wake up from the enraged state so there wasn’t an easy way out. Terra had to knock his lights out.</p><p>Terra transformed his Keyblade into a glider and grabbed it with the hand that wasn’t pushing Lunatic before it accelerated and dragged him from under Isa, giving him a few seconds to breath.</p><p>He was still bleeding, his face now hurting more than before, but he needs to stop Isa. He’s determined to do that.</p><p>He struggled to his feet and dismissed his armor. Isa was on his knees in front of him, arching in pain as more blue fire consumed him but he managed to stand up bracing himself on Lunatic. Terra thought of all the things he had learned and decided on the most powerful thing that would not hurt Isa, but it would incapacitate him.</p><p>He prepared to act and de-transformed the glider, gripping Ends of the Earth’s handle tightly.</p><p>The door slammed and both Isa and Terra turned to look who entered.</p><p>“My god, Terra!” Aqua exclaimed when she saw his bleeding face.</p><p>She summoned Stormfall and rushed to Terra’s side just when Isa launched himself to him again. She blocked the swing and casted a Blizara that trapped Isa against the floor, freezing him. She turned to Terra and crushed a potion against his chest, a frown on her face.</p><p>“What is going on, Terra? Why did you let it get out of hand like this?” She demanded, her expression souring even more when she noticed the skin on Terra’s face knit itself.</p><p>Terra touched his face groaning and shook his head. He looked at Isa, who although covered in ice, was struggling to free himself and pointed towards him to make Aqua look at him. </p><p>“I’ll explain later, and I know you’re mad, but I need your help to incapacitate Isa. I have a plan ready. Distract him and open the back doors, then cover yourself from the blast.” Terra warned her before running to the other side of the room and summoning his full armor again. Isa finally broke free from the ice and before he could notice Terra, a fireball sent towards him made him turn to Aqua.</p><p>“Hey! Mess with someone with your same power level!” She yelled at him to taunt him and then summoned an ice trail towards the back doors, sliding fast. The Berserk wasted no time running after her and roaring. However, she reached the doors first and opening all the locks with her Keyblade at the same time she pushed it open quickly. Just as she opened them she noticed Terra had his laser cannon ready on his shoulder and fully charged, waiting. </p><p>She got out of the way and with a well-aimed Blizzara stopped Isa, freezing him to the spot where he was standing.</p><p>“Now!” She yelled and Terra fired.</p><p>A huge beam crossed through the entire room and well, the X sure marks the spot. Isa’s voice almost sounded like a screech, making Aqua cover her ears.</p><p>The beam crossed through the doors into sky until it was invisible, and Terra’s cannon kept firing until Isa finally stopped screaming. Ends of the Earth transformed back into its blade form and Terra tapped his shoulder, his armor disappearing again. </p><p>Tired and injured both he and Aqua rushed to where a now unconscious Isa laid down on the grass. Terra let out a relieved breath.</p><p>“How did you know the blast would knock him out, but it wouldn’t burn him?” Aqua asked, a frown on her face as studied Isa’s dormant expression.</p><p>Terra cleaned a bit of blood off his eye with the back of his hand and smiled, satisfied.</p><p>“It didn’t destroy Terranort when the Will used it against him, and the Will was going for the kill. I’m glad I’ve started to use my brain before acting.” He laughed. </p><p>Aqua breathed in deep and stretched a little before crouching towards Isa’s legs and grabbing them.<br/>
“Well, it worked, now we got to take him to a safe place. And you have a lot to explain.” She said, irritated. “I didn’t even know they had arrived already!” She sighed, tired, and her expression became neutral again. “First, we’re taking him to a room and you’re going to the medbay. Then, we’ll talk. For now, help me with his torso, please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little short but I am making a lot of effort to bring more text to next chapters. If you enjoyed it please don't be afraid to tell me! Any kudos and review really helps me push through to  continue this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>